


There Was a Rumor

by mydetheturk



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Poetry, Spoilers, Spoilers for The Stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Minor spoilers for The Stranger, but if you didn't see it, you have no idea who I'm talking about so it's okay.</p>
    </blockquote>





	There Was a Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for The Stranger, but if you didn't see it, you have no idea who I'm talking about so it's okay.

There was a rumor  
A rumor of a program  
That lived in the Outlands.  
ISO-like circuits,  
White thin strips of light,  
But a Basic’s buzz,  
Overlaying his voice.  
No one saw this program  
But they all believed he existed.  
They said he lived  
Under a pool of water  
Water they didn’t know for sure  
Wasn’t from the Sea.  
The programs of Gallium  
Knew to stay well away,  
And they warned others  
Not from Gallium,  
Programs from Argon,  
Mostly,  
To stay away,  
To stay on the highway,  
Not to go out through the Outlands.  
It wasn’t safe,  
Not for anyone.  
Programs stayed away,  
Keeping safe,  
Keeping clear.  
Until one day,  
One program from Argon,  
One renegade program,  
Decided to take a shortcut  
Wanting to get to Gallium,  
But not wanting to wait out a storm,  
Found his way to the pool  
And beneath it.


End file.
